


Sugarcoated Ozone

by Y4242564



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erwin Is A Tease, Eventual Smut, Levi Has A Crush on Erwin Smith, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Substance Abuse, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y4242564/pseuds/Y4242564
Summary: In which Corporal Levi's little crush on Commander Erwin Smith isn't really "little" at all.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 26





	Sugarcoated Ozone

**Author's Note:**

> highkey inspired by zella day's purple haze

As his sharp pair of eyes watches the perimeter of his room, Levi flicks a chunk of metal to light his cigarette up. He could feel the straps of his uniform tightening around his body as he inhaled the toxic puff of cigarette smoke. Biting his lip, he lays his back on his cushioned chair. 

"16", he murmurs, calculating the number of sticks he had smoked for the day.

"Isn't that a little too much, Corporal?"

Levi straightens his posture and faces the intruder. On the far corner of his room, a silhouette he recognized towered over him. As he steps out of the darkness, the torches revealed the man's face. It was the commander.

"Dancho," the corporal greets, lowering the stick of cigarette from his mouth. It wasn't the first time that the commander had sneaked into his room, so it wasn't that much of a surprise to him. However, something looks different today. Something had clouded Erwin's sky blue irises, making them look much intoxicating than any brand of cigarette.

"Would you be so kind to hand it over?"

Even with his polite choice of words, being the commander, Erwin's voice was still full of authority.

"Did you mean my cigarette?" Levi moves his arm away. He'd accept any of his orders, but not this one.

"You're stubborn as ever, Levi," the commander chuckles. "I just want to _taste_ it."

Narrowing his eyes, Levi cautiously handed the stick to his superior. Erwin lets out a smile as he traps the stick between his supple lips. He moves away from Levi, sitting on the floor and leaning on the walls of the dark room. Levi, having nothing he can do about it, watches the man freely invade his private space. Erwin, as mischievous as he is, releases a soft moan as his hands moved to his own uniform. He slowly untangled the straps that held his clothes together in place.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Levi blurts out. 

The commander's eyes moved to him.

"Being the clean freak that you are, I'm surprised that you don't know this technique," he teases, completely removing his top. The wavering light of the torches have lit up the commander's well sculpted muscles. No one have ever looked so inviting in Levi's eyes before.

"Technique what?" he moves his eyes away, trying to hide his strange feelings.

"Smoking with no clothes on."

Levi hisses, grabbing another cigarette stick from his pocket and lit it up. Frustrated, he sucked in the smoke. _What is Erwin trying to gain with his little games?_

The commander could do that in his room, yet he chose to barge into the corporal's.

"Levi," he called. 

"What?" he asks, eyes not falling back into the commander's bare chest.

"Try it."

"Are you crazy?"

"It's an order."

Taking in a deep breath, Levi forcefully untangled his own straps. His fingers messily unbuttoned his innermost piece of cloth, still thinking about what had gotten into the commander's head. With his upper body completely exposed, he finally decides to look at the commander. Little did he know, that he was now inches away from his face.

"I dropped my cigarette," the commander groans. 

"S-so what?"

"Blow."

Erwin moved his face even closer to the corporal, his mouth parting in front of him. Levi felt his knees weaken. The commander's arms were tightly gripping the edges of his chair, his large body has caged him.

Completely stunned, Levi unknowingly blew the smoke off his lips, passing it through the commander. Erwin sucked in the smoke from the corporal's mouth, a satisfied grin comes out of his face.

"Mission accomplished."

Erwin stands up, picking his scattered clothing on the floor and walks away from the guy who had just developed a _little_ crush on him.


End file.
